Metal Sonic 3.0
Summary Metal Sonic 3.0 is a character that appears in Sonic Rivals 2. It is Dr. Eggman Nega's improved edition of Metal Sonic, which acts as a rival to its predecessor. Credit goes to Nibroc-Rock for the Metal Sonic 3.0 render. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Metal Sonic 3.0 Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: None, but referred to as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Badnik, Robotic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Acrobatics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Enhanced Senses, Flight, Spaceflight, Homing Attack, Power Mimicry, Sonic Boom Generation and Invulnerability (Via Sonic Boom), Invisibility, Intangibility, and Speed Augmentation (Via Chroma Camo), Vertigo Inducement (Via ESP), Time Slow, Teleportation, and Dimensional Travel (Via Chaos Control, scaling from Shadow), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations and Heat (Can easily survive molten lava and the Ifrit's attacks), Possibly all of Metal Sonic's abilities (Was built to be an updated version of Metal Sonic) Attack Potency: Planet level+ (Contended with Metal Sonic and Shadow. Could fight with Ifrit) Speed: FTL (Can keep pace with Metal Sonic) Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Planet Class+ (Can damage Metal Sonic with its blows) Durability: Planet level+ (Can tank hits from Metal Sonic and the Ifrit) Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most abilities, higher with Chaos Powers (Copied from Shadow, who could travel between different dimensions) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Metal Sonic 3.0 appears to have a similar mindset to that of Metal Sonic, being a cold, merciless drone that overwhelms foes with relentless usage of its supernatural powers. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spin Attack: Metal Sonic 3.0 rolls into a ball and rams nearby opponents as a concussive force or cutting disk. * Spin Dash: Metal Sonic 3.0 rolls in place to charge up, then blasts forward at top speeds. * Homing Attack: While in the air, Metal Sonic 3.0 performs a high-speed Spin Dash that homes in on the nearest enemy, striking them with perfect aim. * Copycat: Metal Sonic 3.0 scans the opponent, flawlessly replicating their abilities and skills, and adding their abilities onto his skillset. This can range from the opponent's fighting skills and conventional superpowers, to abilities as complex as Space-Time Manipulation or Mind Manipulation. * ESP: Copied from Silver the Hedgehog. Metal Sonic 3.0 unleashes a psychokinetic wave that induces vertigo in his opponents. * Chroma Camo: ''' Copied from Espio the Chameleon. Metal Sonic 3.0 is able to render his body invisible and intangible, as well as increasing his speed. * '''Sonic Boom: Metal Sonic 3.0 launches himself forward with a burst of speed so great that it breaks the sound barrier before continuing to move at a steady pace. While active, the Sonic Boom grants Metal Sonic increased speed and invulnerability, allowing him to damage enemies and opponents with mere physical contact. * Chaos Control: Copied from Shadow the Hedgehog. Metal Sonic 3.0 is able to manipulate Chaos Energy to slow down time to a crawl or teleport himself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Category:Game Characters Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Speedsters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 5